The following description of background art may include in-sights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
A physical downlink control channel according to the long term evolution (LTE) or long term evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) standard is designed to carry control information for the downlink and/or uplink transmissions. The physical downlink control channel may be transmitted on an aggregation of one or several consecutive control channel elements (CCEs) which may be combined in a predetermined manner to provide different coding rates.